Je les regardais
by divergood
Summary: ONE SHOT .Thème déjà très visité de la mort des Potter.Oui mais du point de vue de lily, j'y ai travaillé car il me tient a ceour. Je n'aurai pas l'audace de vous faire sortir les mouchoirs mais ce n'est pas joyeux, donc si déprimés ...


_Alors me voilà lancer dans l'écriture ! mais avant tout :_

_Disclamer : tous les personnages, je dis bien TOUS appartiennent a jk rowling. Je n'ai fait que les empruntés dans un but non lucratif, surtout pour mon imagination._

_Donc je disais je me lance dans l'écriture, ceci est le premier one-shot que je publie, bon je ne vais pas faire du chantage ou crier au suicide pour des reviews (quoi que c'est une idée à creuser...)mais j'aimerai vraiment que vous m'en laissiez bonne ou mauvaise peu importe du moment que je puisse m'améliorer grâce a vous !!_

_Sinan, je sais que je reprends un terme plus que visité mais c'est MA vision de cette scène et (pourtant j'en ai fait pas mal) je 'en ai pas vus de similaire !! donc voilà je vous laisse lire :_

_Ah et puis :_

_Remerciement : un gros gros merci à Syllian ma correctrice (vous pouvez vraiment lui baiser les pieds car avec les fautes que je fait....) et à ma ptit'marion qui m'a bien aider en me donnant son avis !_

* * *

Je les regardais

Je les regarde : un père grimaçant devant son fils qui rit aux éclats . La scène m'inspire une bouffée de bonheur pur mais le pressentiment terrible de vivres des moments uniques qui me poursuit réapparaît. Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue. James relève la tête vivement m'interrogeant du regard, il ressent mes sentiments mieux que quiconque. Je lui fait un sourire confiant, son visage se détend et il comprend le pourquoi de ma larme.

Après une dernière gorgée ,je dépose ma tasse de thé sur le plan de travail de notre cuisine pour prendre Harry des bras de son père, et monte coucher rapidement ce petit ange blotti contre ma peau ; lorsque je redescends dans la cuisine je trouve James assis à la table ,son visage dans les mains. Il essaye de me faire un sourire peu convaincant , s'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert il n'est pas le seul !!Il est las de cette guerre, de l'inquiétude permanente, son masque de bonne humeur s'efface.

Qu'il semble loin le temps où nous étions jeune et insouciant ; le temps où les maraudeurs avaient juste à s'occuper de leur prochaine farce et non de cacher leur meilleur ami d'un monstre fous à lier . Mais le bonheur est toujours là, malgré tout : les liens qui nous unissent sont beaucoup plus forts, plus purs. 4 amis, 2 frères,2 âmes et maintenant 1 enfant.

Une envie incompréhensible de lui montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui me submerge et je m'assois délicatement sur ses genoux, mettant ainsi mon visage à hauteur du sien. Je plonge mon regard émeraude ,où il m'a tant de fois dit se noyer ,dans le sien : il peut y voir tout l'éclat qu'il suscite en moi, la flamme qui brûle au fond de mon être . Un regard qui montre tous nos sentiments dans le plus pur appareil mais je rajoute tout de même quelque mots « je t'aime James, tu n'es pas ma moitié , tu es moi »

« je t'aime aussi Flower » ,il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre ,les seuls qui font passer tant d'émotions en moi, les siens. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et nous restons enlacés comme cela, une demi heure, une heure peut-être. Un bruit extérieur nous sort de notre torpeur, je me lève rapidement suivit de James qui a déjà sa baguette à la main.

Mon pressentiment devient alors clair ,je ne maîtrise pas le tremblement que cette conclusion fait naître en moi et la tasse que je tenais se brise sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. James ne se retourne même pas, il parle d'une voix rauque « c'est lui, il est là »

Je sens des larmes chaudes rouler sur mes joues.

« va t-en Lily, prend Harry et sauvez vous » , il a parlé d'une voix que je ne lui connaît pas.

« non, je ne te laisse pas » dis-je d'un ton buté.

Il tourne enfin son visage vers moi, des larmes chaudes coulent aussi sur son visage. James Potter pleure devant moi, jamais il n'a voulu que je le vois ainsi. Ce geste me fait céder à ma panique et je me jette à son cou, « non, je ne te laisserai pas ,non ,non »

Mais mes paroles meurent dans ma gorge. Il effectue alors un geste qui semble être le plus douloureux de sa vie, comme s'il s'arrachait le cœur lui même, il me prend par les bras et s'arrache ainsi à mon étreinte, séparant le dernier adieux de mon corps contre le sien.

Je le sais, dans un étonnant moment de lucidité je sais que je ne le toucherai plus ,je ne l'embrasserai plus, jamais.

Un sort défonçant la porte me fait sortir de ma transe, à l'aide de sa baguette James le contrecarre nous donnant quelques minutes de sursis et me dit de la voix la plus douce possible « Lily chérie, pense à Harry, va t-en et prend notre fils »

Lentement je recule incapable de couper le contact visuel ; « Je t'aime » murmurais-je

Je me retourne alors violemment et court, le plus vite possible, pour rejoindre enfin les escaliers, aveuglés par les larmes qui me brouillent la vue je rate des marches, les bruits de vaisselle cassée et d'explosion résonnant dans toute la maison.

Arrive au premier palier, je m'accroche au mur, mon sang bat à mes tempes et mes yeux se posent sur un tableau des maraudeurs souriant de bon cœur ; un cri retentit et mes pleurs redoublent.

Il souffre. Je souffre

« James » dis-je dans une plainte. Mon regard se pose cette fois sur un tableau de notre famille.

« Harry !».

Je continue et monte les marches deux par deux grâce à l'habitude, accompagnée par les gémissements de mon mari . Un deuxième cri retentit, le mien, puis le silence et ce rire glacial. Je m'effondre, respirant difficilement entre deux sanglots, mes genoux se replient contre moi par réflexe. Je ne veux pas entendre ce silence, je ne veux pas sentir ce vide qui s'infiltre en moi. Mais des pleurs autres que les miens me raccrochent à la réalité .Je sens ma magie qui s'affole et mon cœur de mère bondit violemment. Je me relève telle une automate et accours vers la chambre ,lançant autant de sort que possible derrière moi. Je n'ai plus peur, mes larmes sont sèches ,mon cœur ne saigne plus .

Il est mort .

Je suis morte.

Et pourtant, tout ce que je dois faire est clair dans ma tête :protéger mon fils, pourtant il est la seule raison de ma présence ici, le seul être qui empêche que le froid prenne mon cœur pour de bon.

Un violent coup contre la porte renforcée par mes soins ; je sursaute et prends Harry dans mes bras . Il me fixe de ses grands yeux verts humides comme s'il n'avait plus peur à présent.

La porte vole en éclat signe de la fureur de Voldemort ; je pense que les sort que j'ai laissé ne l'on pas vraiment ralenti, juste énervé pourtant je perçois une goutte de sang au coin de sa bouche mais cela me laisse de marbre .Je vois la lueur de démence qui brille dans ses yeux et je dépose mon fils dans son lit préférant le protéger de mon corps.

« Pousse toi de là petite sotte ! ce n'est pas toi que je veux. Et puis cela ne servira à rien, je te tuerai comme ton cher époux. Veux-tu descendre le voir ? » son visage s'étire en un long sourire sadique.

Cette allusion à James fait tomber mes barrières. Mais quelque chose en moi se déconnecte, je me sens si légère, presque bien si je ne savais pas mon fils en danger, toute cette scène sous moi, ces cris, ces plaintes comme un écho de ma propre voix. La femme qui pleure et supplie cet homme n'est plus qu'une infime partie de moi. Ca y est elle s'écroule à terre, je suis entière et si vide à présent.

Tout devient si flou, si blanc, si lointain pourtant j'ai le temps de voir le rayon vert percuter mon fils et rebondir.

Il vivra.

Je sens une présence derrière moi : James.

Il m'attendait.

« Et si ce n'était pas pour ce soir ? »

« J'aurai attendu »

Il prends ma main et nous allons ensemble vers cette lumière éblouissante, ensemble nous veillerons éternellement sur notre fils.

A présent, j'en suis convaincue, tout ce passera bien ,du moment que ma main est dans la sienne.

Sous eux ,emporté vers un avenir qui s'annonce dur , deux grands yeux émeraudes encore humides fixent les étoiles comme pour essayer de voir à travers, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair témoignage du sacrifice de ses parents.

* * *

_Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous as toucher (c'est pas le plus évident) et pour les reviews je ne vais pas m'acharner (je sais que c'est usant) donc au pire retournez en haut !_

_Au plaisir ,_

_Divergood_


End file.
